Fairytales
by Imomen
Summary: If fairytales aren't real, then what do you call going down a magic well everyday? Just a fluffy InuKag moment. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Warning: Slight fluff alert!**

**Disclaimer**: ...I do not... Nor... Will... I ... ::sobs:: EVER OWN INU YASHA AND COMPANY, OKAY? Are you happy now?! ::runs off crying::

Hello, friends and family... Or, not really, but hi! I only got a couple reviewers on my last fic, and so I thought I'd thank them! So, (dun dun), thank you **Kasatka**, **priestessmykala**, **Katie (who was not signed on but put an email)** , **TrisakAminawn**, **YokoYoukai** (x.x), and **Meganium Girl**! - I feel so special that you actually thought my story was good enough to comment on! And, not only that, but no flames what-so-ever! . Thank you again! Oh! And thanks also **BeyondContemplation6**, who was the first person to add me to their favorite authors list! And now, onto the story!

**_-Imomen-_**

"...and so, every night the prince and princess would meet under the sakura tree and kiss until one day they decided to get

married. The end." Kagome smiled as the small kitsune on her lap snuggled closer, nearly asleep as the moonlight reflected

down onto them. "K'gome?" Shippo asked, his eyes drifting open half-way. "Were th' princess and th' prince in love?"

From a tree branch high above them, Kagome heard Inu Yasha give an unmistakable snort. Feeling certain that he was still

listening, she 'humphed' back at him before giving Shippo another smile. "Of course they were. People always fall in love

in fairytales." Shippo's eyes closed shut again as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck. "Like my dad and mom?" he

questioned softly. Kagome breathed out slowly. It wasn't often the fox youkai talked about his family... "Just like

that." she agreed, and Shippo sighed with contentment; falling asleep within minutes, his even breathing filling the quiet

night air around them.

"You certainly do have a way of calming him down." Miroku stated, watching as she layed Shippo down in the sleeping

bag that he shared with her. "Those stories of yours always do manage to put him asleep." Sango agreed. "I think I'm going

to go to bed too, Kagome...Good night." The youkai exterminator climbed into her sleeping bag next to a curled up Kirara,

who mewed with protest as she was moved and woken up from her sleep. "Good night ladies." Miroku gave them both a

charming smile before he too feel asleep in the warmth of the sleeping bag that Kagome had brought for them all from her

time. "G'night." she echoed them, noticing that they were already asleep and stretching out next to Shippo.

Staring out at the stars, she realized with a start that although for the past couple of weeks when she had been telling

Shippo those fairytales to get him to sleep faster, everyone else had been listening as well. "Which means Inu Yasha must

have liked them a little bit if he didn't tell me to stop." she reasoned inwardly. Slipping out of the blanket, she walked

to the tree that the hanyou was in and climbed up the tree branches until she reached the one he was sitting on. "What the

hell are you still doing awake? We have to travel a long way tomorrow, and I'm not stopping 'cause you're tired." Inu

Yasha told her curtly, his amber eyesresting on her grayish blue ones. "I know." She paused for a moment before

plunging forward. "Did you like the stories?" she asked, giving him a shy smile. "They're not theusual ones that you hear,

but-" "It doesn't matter." he cut her off. "They're fine, I guess." he added, noting her hurt look. "It's not like they

come true anyways." She blinked at him. "What do you mean?" "Fairytales!" he growled. "They're fake." "Fairytales aren't

fake!" she exclaimed, blushing at the disbelieving stare her gave her. "I believe in them, anyways." she

announced, seeming proud of the fact. "Whatever." Inu Yasha grumbled, silver hair flowing in the sudden night breeze.

"Well, think about it!" Kagome instructed; and Inu Yasha gave a sigh. Now he had started her on another of her 'lectures'.

"This itself is kind of a fairytale, y' know? I mean, I'm a girl from modern day Japan and I come back and fight demons to

gather pieces of a jewel and to defeat a bad guy. Now if only there was some prince to fall in love with me, we could make

this into like a TV show or something!" she gave a genuine smile. "Keh." he rolled his eyes, not noticing as she scooted

forward. "Aw, c'mon Inu Yasha. If we can't believe in fairytales, what can we believe in?" Even her eyes seemed to smile

gently as she leaned forward until their noses were brushing. "Coming back here, day after day... It kind of is like a

fairytale, you know that? And I don't regret any of it, even if it does seem impossible." He could have sworn, looking

back on the moment later on, that his breathing stopped. "I never would have met you if I hadn't come..." "I know that." he

whispered, his heart racing impossibly fast at how close she was to him. Without warning she pushed forward, closing in

the remaining distance between their lips and kissing him softly. Body seemingly frozen, he numbly pulled her into his

arms, automatically allowing himself to kiss her back lightly. It wasn't much of a kiss, more of a slight touch; but when

she pulled away it left him aching for more. "I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't ended up meeting you..."

she murmured, her eyes searching his face. "Guess I'd be normal than, huh?" she gave a half-smirk. "But I think I'd rather

be original than normal anyway." A trace of a smile lit his features and she climbed out of his lap, feeling his gaze on

her back as she climbed back into her sleeping bag. "Night, Inu Yasha." she called out softly, turning to her side as

Shippo unconsciously curled up to her. "Then again..." she cuddled with the small kitsune, her eyes not leaving the figure

in the tree. "Who wouldn't want to stay here?"

**-The End-**

**-Japanese** **words-**

**Miko**- priestess

**Hanyou**- half demon

**Youkai**- demon

**Kitsune**- fox demon

**Sakura**- cherry

Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Yes? No? Maybe so? Twenty questions, anyone? . Please R & R, 'cause they make me want to write more! ...The reviews, that is... a-heh-heh...

Inu Yasha: ::cough cough:: As if anyone would _want_ to see what you write... ::cough cough:::

T-T. He's always so mean... With support like that, who really needs reviewers, anyway? X.X. Oh. That's right. Me! (Hehe, lame, I know, but I'm hyper.) - Thanks for reading, everyone!

**_-Imomen-_**

PS- If you think the spacing was too much, blame my friend **YokoYoukai**, who said my last story wasn't spaced out enough. T-T Unfortunatly, now that they're all spaced like that, you can't tell where the beginnings of new paragraphs are. I tried fixing it, but... I dunno. Bye!


End file.
